


Things in Copper

by kosame



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba is not sure why Taguchi is there, but he seems like a fun kind of guy, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things in Copper

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous, who wanted "Both are deemed the idiots of the group, neither are very eloquent, but tact and words aren't always needed for people to get alone." Great liberties are taken with the game "Animal Crossing." For those who don't get the puns: "Aiba" is "beloved steed"; "Ueda" is "above the field"; "Koki" sounds like the falling over noise. And the title is a pun on the "dou" in the word "animal" (moving -> copper). Posted to the 2009 Spring Anonymeme [here](http://happygayspring.livejournal.com/526.html?thread=51214#t51214).

"Uh, hello?" Aiba said upon finding someone who was not Nino but still curled up around a DS in Arashi's green room.

"Hi, Aiba-sempai," the person said back without looking up. "...Aiba?" he said to himself as if just realizing something. "Perfect!"

"What is?" Aiba said, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I needed a name for my horse, see?" He offered the DS in Aiba's direction, and finally Aiba could identify him as KAT-TUN's Taguchi. Aiba went and sat next to him, craning his neck to see the screen.

"You name them all?" he asked, looking at all the digital animals wandering across the screen.

"Only some of them, when I can think of names. Like, my scarecrow is named 'Ueda' and the monkey that always falls on its head is named 'Koki'. And, my turtle is named after Kame-chan, of course." He grinned at Aiba, and Aiba grinned right back.

"Taguchi-kun really likes puns, huh?" Taguchi's smile got even brighter, and Aiba didn't know what it was he said, but he was glad he did all the same. Looking back at the screen, he pointed to a white bird that was probably a chicken, but Aiba couldn't really tell. It kept flapping its wings, but it wasn't succeeding in doing anything other than looking silly. "Does this one have a name?"

"No."

"You should call it 'Sho'."


End file.
